Kojiosuke Sewall
Kojiosuke Sewall is the main character of the multi sports anime OC-Insert, No Coming Down. Born and raised in New York City, Kojiosuke is highly accustomed to city life and tends to like busy places. He has been noted to always be very straightforward and honest with himself, but his value of individuality due to American culture makes him a bit difficult to deal with after he moves to Tokyo. He's the assistant manager of the Ojo White Knights, and a part-time worker at Takekura Constructions. Profile Background Kojiosuke was born in lower Manhattan to a Japanese mother and a half-Chinese half-White father. He has three uncles, one aunt, and one brother, Fujihiko, who is seven years older than himself, born in Tokyo. When he was a child, Kojiosuke was accepted into Manhattan Gold Elementary for his ability to understand and interact with other children, as well as adults. During his second year of elementary school, his father had noticed that Kojiosuke was especially good at card games such as poker, which one of his classmates taught him. His luck was legendary, earning himself the nickname "Lucky-suke" from his classmates, and Yoshigami (吉神, lit. Luck God) from his parents and brother. For high school, Kojiosuke was accepted into Notre Dame Middle School, where he met and became friends with Takeru Yamato, at first due to his ethnicity as half-Japanese, and later because they got along very well. He briefly met Shun Kakei, but never became properly acquainted. Although he was invited into their American football team because of his height and athletic build, Kojiosuke denied, saying he would rather find a hobby he would feel obligated to always give his all. He later picks up dancing and ends up being a background dancer in a later-famous music video, making his name somewhat known. At 13 years old, Kojiosuke was scouted by a Korean agency to train to be an idol, but his parents wouldn't let him take the audition. During ninth grade, he had to take a supplementary exam to show he could graduate that year before moving to Japan due to his parents' work. Appearance Kojiosuke is a tall and lean teenager with short white hair. His brown eyes are slanted, sometimes said to glint red or gold when he has a strong emotional reaction to something. His school uniform's sleeves are always rolled up, the front open, showing his matte navy button-up. Kojiosuke has sharp facial features, his nose noted to be the most prominent. Personality Kojiosuke is a laid-back and calm individual, making it very difficult to trick or provoke him. He also comes off as cocky and arrogant, which is somewhat true. He's rather nonchalant about his own health, waving off Taiga's concern about him getting hurt dancing on a sprained ankle. He prefers to keep his more negative emotions to himself, hiding any and all physical pain away so no one worries about him. Kojiosuke also tends to look at situations realistically, telling what needs to be said more than what wants to be heard. He is very honest, disliking lying, and is very intellectually gifted. When he was younger, Kojiosuke was commended for his empathy and ability to comprehend the human behavior. He likes to toy with people, but rarely does it cause harm. He enjoys teasing people or getting them riled up, only to let them down or crush them. Kojiosuke is known to have made a few gambles or bets in the past, and has won almost all of them. He cares deeply for his older brother, Fujihiko, who has a very difficult time speaking with people and is very socially awkward. Because of this, he doesn't mind approaching or speaking with closed-off people, not feeling at all discouraged by their behavior. Kojiosuke has shown he can be very compassionate despite his usually teasing-to-a-fault attitude, tending to place others before himself, and helps out his father whenever he can. Relationships Family David Sewall Kojiosuke has a positive relationship with his father, who is constantly working very hard as a mangaka assistant. Kojiosuke works with David whenever possible, and declines being in any clubs in order to help his father. David has been the main source of emotional stability for him, and offers support whenever he can. Kasumi Sewall He and his mother have a somewhat strained relationship, seeing as she's gone a lot for work. She is the CEO of a relatively large company, and therefore doesn't have much time to be home, but tries her best when she can be. Kojiosuke is understanding of her situation, defending her when Fujihiko gets angry, but he still feels bitter that she has been absent from their lives for a long period of time. Fujihiko Sewall Kojiosuke has said several times that Fujihiko is the most important person in the world to him, and they care for each other greatly. Kojiosuke tries to support his older brother the best he can, and is his best friend. He speaks of Fujihiko fondly enough that Tetsuya told him he was likely an ideal younger sibling. Seeing as Fujihiko is also currently unemployed, Kojiosuke visits often to spend time with him and with the money he earns from his part-time job. Friends Takeru Yamato Takeru and Kojiosuke were originally drawn to one another due to being the only Japanese students in Notre Dame Middle School, but after speaking to each other more, they became genuine friends. They joke around often and have similar reactions to most things. Abilities Physical Kojiosuke can bench press 130kg, and is extremely flexible. His reaction time is only slightly above average, however, his most notable talent being his remarkable control over his entire body. He can't run as fast as people like Sena Kobayakawa or Patrick Spencer, but he is most definitely within the qualifications for a lower tier marathon runner. Kojiosuke's body is mostly made for dancing, however, seeing as that is the physical activity he partakes in the most, so he's not very suited for playing sports. Trivia * I just really love Akagi so I had to make an OC with him as their faceclaim :,) * He was originally intended to be a model or idol before I changed my mind Category:Male Characters Category:OC-Insert Category:OC